Be As One
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Aku akan menjadi nomor satu dan satu-satunya di dalam hidupmu. Pair: JellalxErza


**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Be As One**

Malam ini langit Magnolia dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang, berkelap-kelip seumpama butiran permata yang tak ternilai harganya. Angin yang bertiup lembut seakan mengalirkan kebahagiaan di tengah kehangatan ruangan yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu. Namun semua itu hanya berdampak kecil mengingat kebahagian yang semula dirasakan oleh orang-orang di ruangan itu jauh lebih besar daripada pengaruh apa pun juga. Dengan suara riuh dan mungkin kekacauan di setiap sudut ruangan, semua orang tengah bergembira melakukan berbagai hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Di tengah ruangan yang baru saja dilaksanakannya pesta perkawinan itu, mereka bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

Aku tersenyum melihat keadaan di sekitarku yang kini jauh berbeda dari apa yang kulihat beberapa jam yang lalu. Lantai yang semula bersih sekarang telah dikotori oleh beragam sisa-sisa makanan. Meja yang semula mengkilap sekarang telah berubah warna dengan corak yang tak beraturan. Begitu juga dengan keadaan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Mereka yang awalnya memakai gaun yang bersih sekarang telah berubah berantakan. Wajah mereka juga terlihat kotor dengan bekas kue akibat bermain lempar-lemparan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Hei... kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang? Ayolah!"

Dan suara itu membuyarkan hal-hal yang tengah kupikirkan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan hanya memakai _jeans_ hitam saja_mungkin ia lupa mengenakan pakaiannya atau mungkin sengaja dilepaskannya itu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Hn, Gray? Apa kau melihat mereka?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu menatapku bosan. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang kumaksud_pastinya ia tahu.

"Tebak saja, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah saat ini," jawabnya malas, namun setelah itu ia tampak tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya. "Aku sih tidak terlalu yakin mereka sedang... ahh! Sudahlah! Terima kasih, Gray,"

Aku meninggalkan pemuda itu dan berjalan menuju gerbang yang bertuliskan "Fairy Tail" di atasnya itu. Tempat itu kelihatannya juga sudah tampak sepi saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Nampaknya pesta benar-benar sudah usai.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa perumahan sebelum akhirnya tiba di losmen tempat penginapanku. Setelah memasuki ruangan yang kusewa beberapa waktu sebelumnya, aku merebahkan diriku langsung di atas _tatami_. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan ternyata memang benar-benar membantu. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku kemudian berdiri di bawah jendela, menatap ribuan bintang yang masih saja bersinar terang. Dari sinilah aku teringat saat aku berbicara dengannya. Ketika itu bintang bercahaya terang seperti halnya saat ini. Ia berdiri memandangi langit dengan tatapan kosongnya. Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya sebelum ia menyadari kehadiranku. Pria muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatapku, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hn," hanya itu responnya singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kosong pada langit di depannya.

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Dapat kulihat tato merah di pipi kanannya dan rambut birunya dari sana.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyaku, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap tak berubah_datar. Namun aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Suasana hening tiba-tiba saja mengisi dimensi kami. Kami sama-sama terdiam di tempat itu, belum ada yang berani berbicara.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini," aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Kalau kau memang menyukainya, sebaiknya..."

"Sudahlah!" ia memotong perkataanku, "Bukankah siksaan memang harus dirasakan oleh Crime Sorciere?"

Aku terdiam. Aku memang mengenal sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, kau sudah melakukan semua hal yang bisa menebus kesalahanmu selama ini," sahutku, namun sepertinya tidak diindahkannya. "Dan kau juga tidak boleh menyiksa orang lain juga kan?"

Ia agak terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Erza sangat menyukaimu... err... maksudku mencintaimu," kataku, "Ia pasti sangat tersiksa dengan sikapmu itu,"

Jellal terdiam. Aku menyentuh lengannya dan ia pun menatapku.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatnya menangis lagi."

Jellal menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku. Seketika kurasa wajahku memanas. Detak jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hn, kurasa kau benar," katanya. "Terima kasih, Ultear."

Dan setelah malam itu akhirnya semua penderitaannya menghilang begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak lagi sering menyendiri. Bahkan beberapa kali ia pernah bertanya padaku bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati seorang wanita yang sontak membuatku tertawa geli. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin selalu bisa membantunya. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, meskipun aku sendiri merasa tidak yakin akan bahagia setelah membantunya. Tapi paling tidak, kurasa inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan kepada_meskipun tidak akan pernah bisa tertebus semuanya.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu_tepatnya hari ini ia pun akhirnya bisa menemukan kehidupakan yang seharusnya. Ia menikah dengan wanita berambut merah itu. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang sekali melihatnya bahagia. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sedih. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengisi hatiku. Namun aku sudah bertekad untuk membuang perasaanku itu. Aku harus lebih bahagia melihatnya bahagia.

Seseorang berjalan menghampiriku dan kutahu itu adalah Meredy.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Ultear?" tanyanya yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang Jellal lakukan saat ini?"

Gadis itu agak tercengang tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalasku, "Kurasa ia tengah kebingungan mau melakukan apa."

"Hha... aku rasa juga," sahutku. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan bola kristalku dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita memastikannya sekarang?"

"Heh, kau yakin? Jangan mengganggu _privacy_ orang lain dong!" timpalnya agak protes.

"Tapi aku ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jangan sampai ia membuat Erza kecewa."

Aku mulai mengalirkan energi sihirku pada bola kristal, kemudian mencari sosok Jellal di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudian, sosoknya pun ditemukan. Benar saja, saat ini Jellal tengah berdiri menghadap jendela. Ia masih memakai jubah Crime Sorciere nya yang biasa ia gunakan. Berarti ia belum melakukan apa-apa, pikirku.

"Benarkan? Ternyata ia memang kebingungan," komentar gadis berambut merah muda di sampingku ini sambil terkikik geli. "Eh... Erza datang,"

Terlihat Erza berdiri di samping Jellal. Kemudian ia bertanya. "Kau lelah?"

Jellal menatap gadis itu, "Sedikit,"

Rambut merah panjang Erza yang digerai terlihat tertiup angin dan cahaya bintang menerpa wajah cantiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja?" tawar Erza. Tapi aku tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau aku mau istirahat,"

"Apa maksud perkataannya?" tanya Meredy tiba-tiba.

"Stt... kita lihat saja," kataku.

Perhatian kami kembali sepenuhnya ke dalam bola kristalku. Terlihat Jellal mengganti posisinya berdiri yang kini berhadapan dengan Erza. Wajah tampannya bertemu dengan wajah cantik Erza. Mereka tersenyum.

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu," ujar Jellal yang membuat Erza tersipu.

"Paling tidak kau bisa memulai kembali dari awal untuk membuatku bahagia," gadis itu menyahut. "Kembali memulai memperlakukanku seperti sahabatmu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jellal. "Apa kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu seperti dulu?"

Erza tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Menurutku akan lebih baik kalau aku memperlakukanmu dengan caraku yang sekarang saja," perkataan Jellal yang barusan membuat Erza tampak agak sedikit bingung. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana seharusnya seorang suami memperlakukan istrinya. Aku akan menjadi orang nomor satu dan satu-satunya di dalam hidupmu."

"Aww... _so sweet_!" teriak Meredy tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak menyangka "sang Pangeran" bisa berkata seromantis itu."

Kami tertawa kecil, kemudian melihat kembali ke bola kristal. Alangkah terkejutnya kami melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Tapi buru-buru kami menghilangkan keterkejutan itu mengingat hal ini seharusnya merupakan hal yang biasa.

"Err... Ultear, sebaiknya cukup sampai di sini saja. Ini tidak seharusnya menjadi tontonan kita, kan?"

Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja, hari sudah terlalu larut, lho!" ajak Meredy.

Aku menyetujuinya, kemudian melirik sekilas ke dalam bola kristal. Aku mendapati Jellal yang masih mencium Erza sebagaimana yang aku dan Meredy lihat sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyimpan kembali bola kristalku. Aku merasa lega karena ternyata tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, Jellal cukup berani dan tidak mengecewakan. Aku hanya berharap ia akan selalu bisa menjadi satu-satunya dan nomor satu di dalam kehidupan Erza. Dan malam ini, kuharap mereka bisa merasakan malam pertama dengan keindahan abadi.

**FIN**

**Yeah... akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana? Gaje kah? Wkwkwkwk...**

**Fic ini judulnya terinspirasi dari judul lagu Be As One yang dinyanyikan oleh W-Inds. Tapi ini bukan **_**songfic**_** lho mengingat ceritanya gak niru lagu. Hhe...**

**Tapi Jellal tentu saja masih jadi nomor satu di hatinya Erza, kan? *Hidup Jelza!***

**Tapi Vinn masih penasaran sama apa yang dilakukan Jellal dan Eerza di malam pertama mereka... *ngacir...***

**Sudah dulu ya...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
